IcePhone
The icePhone is an Internet-connected, multimedia smartphone designed and marketed by Peach. The icePhone dates back to 2008 where the first icePhone was introduced. An icePhone has functions such as taking photographs, text messaging, voicemail, playing media, accessing the Internet, e-mailing people, and Wi-Fi connectivity. The penguin interface is built around the device's Flipper-Touch screen - which lacks a physical keyboard, but has a virtual keyboard instead. There are more than 10,000 "apps" to download onto your icePhone from the App Store approved by Peach. There are many varieties of applications, e.g. games, GPS, social networking, films, and many more. The icePhone is the future of mobile phones, as some penguins say. Other people say it's just an icePod Tap with a phone. The icePhone has multiple functions and features, and many penguins say that it is the latest phone with great technology. There have been four generations of icePhone hardware, and they have been accompanied by four major released of icePhone OS. The original icePhone was basically an icePod with a phone and an Internet browser. The next model, the icePhone 3G, brought 3G network capabilities and a GPS location. The icePhone 3GS is more complex, which has a higher resolution camera, faster processor and more features. The latest model, the icePhone 4 has two cameras for BeakTime video calling and a higher resolution display. It was released exclusively to celebrities on July 10, 2010 and released worldwide on September 19, 2010. History Release They started to sell the icePhone in July 2008, and it had a huge success. Many famous people like DJ Crow, Cadence and Ninjinian have one and there are rumors that even Mabel has one. Peach announced the IcePhone on January 9, 2007, after months of rumors and speculation. The IcePhones were first sold in the USA on June 29, 2007. Even the Time Agency was impressed. Released on July 11, 2008, the IcePhone 3G supports faster 3G data speeds and assisted GPS. On March 17, 2009, Peach announced version 3.0 of the IcePhone OS operating system for the IcePhone and it released on June 17, 2009. The IcePhone 3GS was announced on June 8, 2009. It was released in the USA, UnitedTerra and on June 19 for Freezeland and other Free Republics. As for independent nations, such as the Rock Union or Puffle'and, it was released on August 12, 2009. The release of the icePhone in Tel Ah Phon was in July 2009. The release of it in FG was April 2010 (due to it being a new country). The IcePhone 4 was announced a year later on June 24, 2010 and released two weeks later for celebrities on July 10, 2010 and released to the normal penguins on September 19, 2010 and features a new 5 megapixel VGA camera with a new face camera with the new OS 4. It has been over two years now since the IcePhone 4 was released. In June Peach announced that the IcePhone 5 should be released by the end of the year with the new OS 5 and a bigger 4 inch display. Hardware Screen and input Audio and output Battery Camera Storage and SIM Moisture sensors Included items Models IcePhone original The original IcePhone (also known as IcePhone 2G) was the first smartphone released by Peach in 2007. This was the first multimedia friendly phone ever introduced into the penguin universe. It featured stuff such as (of course) a phone, a music player, internet browsing, and a low resolution 260 x 340 camera. IcePhone 3G The IcePhone 3G was the successor to the IcePhone released by Peach a year after the original icePhone in 2008. The only difference from the original icePhone and the icePhone 3G is that the 3G can connect to 3G networks. IcePhone 3GS The IcePhone 3GS was the successor to the IcePhone 3G released by Peach in 2009. The S in icePhone 3GS stands for speed as it loads articles in 2.04 compared to 4.78 on the original icePhone and the 3G. The other difference of the phone is that it now records 260p videos with the video camera, but keeping in mind that it is low-resolution, however. IcePhone 4 The IcePhone 4 is a total redesigned phone released by Peach in 2010 succeeding the icePhone 3GS. The icePhone 4 now features a higher resolution back camera with a new front camera for BeakTime. This phone has been released in both black and white and currently has no released successor but the icePhone 5 is expected to release soon enough. IcePhone 5 The IcePhone 5 is an upcoming smartphone being released by Peach by the end of 2012. The IcePhone 5 was leaked in June by Peach on their website http://www.peach.com. No pictures were posted however although it was stated by Peach that it would have a bigger 5" screen compared to the 3" screens on the older icePhones which never changed at all since 2007. Software Interface Phone Multimedia Internet connectivity Text input E-mail and text messages Features The icePhone has different features: You can: *Open Chitter *See and organize your own calendar *See and edit photos *Use the camera *Open PengTube and see videos instantly *Open maps from USA, UnitedTerra, and other places *Do drawings with your flipper *See the weather in at least 250 places in the Arctic (many penguins say this is useless because the weather is normally always the same in the Arctic) *Open and see the clock *Use the calculator *Use notes *See iceTunes from the icePhone *Open the App Store *Call someone *Mail someone *Open Adventure *Use the icePod feature Misc. Cost The cost of the icePhone in areas is different though all prices usually vary between 700 and 1000 coins of the area's currency. Here are all the costs: *USA: 750 pebbles *UnitedTerra: 800 dauroes *Puffle'and: 800 banedy *Freezeland: 800 fyro *Tel Ah Phon: 750 EpsilonO'Megas *FG: 22500 orues. Commercials and slogans There are several commercials transmitted by TBC announcing the icePhone. Also, there are several slogans, which are listed here: *Make a cheet and take notes at one touch of a flipper. *Calling someone and taking photos? icePhone has it. *Do a drawing or access Adventure? Your best option: icePhone. Creation When the rumors of the icePhone grew, Peach decided to create a new, fresh phone with many features in it. They created a prototype which was an icePod with a phone added to it, but later, they had an idea, to put a touch screen in it, and then remove the click wheel of the icePod. They did it like that, and they created the second prototype of the icePhone. After many other tests they decided to make the screen larger and the whole icePhone thicker. Peach Inc. finally got it and decided to release it the fastest as possible. IcePhone OS The icePhone OS is the software powering the icePhone. OS means "operating system". It can be manipulated by touches, slides, and tilts. Interface control consists of sliders, switches, and buttons. The OS also includes Adventure, which is the default web browser on the phone. Trivia * The Chitter app was released in April 2010. It has recently finished beta testing. It's exclusively from AP&P. However this will end in 2011 when they sell it to Horizon Wireless. See also * Peach Inc. * IcePod * Doors * EPF Phone Category:Peach Category:Machines Category:Operating Systems Category:items Category:Devices